1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector provided with a lever for assisting connection (so-called “lever-type connector”) is known as a connector as a component for connecting, for example, a wiring harness and a wiring harness or a wiring harness and various electric devices. As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-175840, Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4697125 and Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4448788, the lever-type connector is configured such that a slide lever is inserted into a lever accommodation space formed in a housing of one connector out of a pair of connectors to be connected to each other, a cam pin formed on a housing of the other connector is moved along a cam groove formed on the slide lever while the slide lever is displaced from an initial position to a connection position, whereby the pair of connectors can be connected.
A wiring harness to be wired in a vehicle is connected to a connector of a vehicle device in the vehicle in some cases by connecting a connector arranged on one end of the wiring harness to the connector of the vehicle device after wiring the wiring harness in the vehicle. In this mode, if the connector is of a lever type, a space for moving a slide lever has to be ensured in the vehicle. Thus, under circumstances of recent years where space-saving of the inside of a vehicle is required, a lever-type connector is necessary which requires a small space for moving a slide lever.
On the other hand, to sufficiently reduce an operation force of a slide lever and effectively assist the connection of connectors in a lever-type connector, a path of a cam groove is preferably inclined as moderately as possible with respect to an inserting direction of the slide lever. For example, if it is attempted to shorten a length of the cam groove in the inserting direction to reduce the space for moving the slide lever in the configurations disclosed in patent literatures 1 to 3, the path of the cam groove becomes steep, wherefore a larger force is necessary to operate the lever.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and aims to provide a technique capable of reducing a space for moving a slide lever while effectively assisting the connection of connectors.